


The Border Belonging To An Evening Star & The Moon

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Yuyuko immerses herself in the company of the two sages enamoured with her..





	The Border Belonging To An Evening Star & The Moon

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuyuko was in the library of Hakugyokurou with Youmu, sifting through one of the bookshelves which held the romance section.

The princess was in the midst of rearranging the library, as well as adding to the impressive collection of literature she had obtained.

"I think we will need to add another bookshelf for this section, Youmu" she commented whilst assessing the rows, "There will be much more content being created and added. Particularly those that Yukari likes to bring in from the Outside World, they are quite remarkable" she smiled.

"Of course, I'll arrange for the kappa to come in soon and set that up".

"Hm, I don't mind giving them access to the Netherworld's architecture and general handiwork but as for the library, I do have to be more precarious about who handles the work".

Youmu halted in handing Yuyuko one of the books she was going to put away as a confused expression etched onto her face, "But Lady Yuyuko, who else will be able to add the shelves? I could do it I suppose".

Yuyuko turned and faced her bodyguard as she patted her on the head, "I know _you_ can, without a doubt. However, I know there is someone else who wouldn't mind getting her hands more active around here".

"I think Kanako does enough of that with her hands when she is here".

The unmistakable composure of words that belonged to one woman came from behind Yuyuko and Youmu.

Another just as articulated voice followed, "She isn't the only one who prefers to vocalise with her hands when it comes to anything Yuyuko desires".

"Hm, you are one to talk, Eirin". 

"I can't deny it". 

The princess's eyes widened, her hands clasped to her chest when she saw Yukari and Eirin saunter out of a gap. Both had their signature refined smiles, though anyone with eyes could tell how happy they were to see Yuyuko again.

"Yukari, Eirin, hello" she exhaled and walked towards her lovers, "I didn't know you were dropping by today".

The two sages were welcomed with the feeling of Yuyuko bundled up against their chests with each arm around their shoulders. They too, brought their Yuyuko starved hands and concealed their lover in a passionate embrace.

"We wanted to see you, Yuyuko" Eirin murmured, "I hope that is okay".

"Of course it is, silly" Yuyuko replied contently as she pulled back to look up at them, "I've missed you".

"And Kanako by the sounds of it" Yukari added with a grin whilst sliding her fingers up the curve of Yuyuko's back, "Though I know Byakuren has been meaning to drop by to see you too". 

"We all need to gather up again, it has been some time" Yuyuko deduced, "Though, you two being here is more than enough".

Her hand had found itself on Yukari's face as the other settled against Eirin's shoulder. Yuyuko's eyes obtained a hazy glaze to them, talking to her lovers in a language which had no need for words so they obliged to what their princess craved.

Eirin went first as she lowered her lips so that Yuyuko could easily join them against her own. Her arm snaked up to Yuyuko's hips, just above where Yukari's hand was resting as Eirin succumbed to the cool kiss of her lover. It felt divine to feel the softness of the princess's lips imprint against her own top lip in perfect harmony which stirred a more deeper longing in Eirin's mind.

But she knew there was plenty of time for that as their kiss ceased and Yukari got to indulge in her greeting with their lover.

Following the same motion as Eirin, Yukari dipped her face to conceal her mouth over Yuyuko's bottom lip. She allowed the euphoric sensation of her lover's tender kiss to write a symphony of pleasant notes against her skin and the youkai yearned to feel more. There were many things Yukari could never tire of in her existence and the simple action of being able to meld her lips over Yuyuko's was one of those things.

Getting to taste the remnant of warmth that Eirin left was a delicious bonus for the youkai.

Yuyuko was left with her eyes closed and a countenance of pure, unadulterated bliss.

"'Worlds have been unlocked, the moment when lips met. No key so visible, no key so tangible, no key so perfect. Only the hum of lips moving in a languid manner, being powerful enough to free all'".

"I feel like that is an original from yours truly".

"It is indeed. I have been blessed with muses wherever I go" Yuyuko smiled at Eirin's guess.

"You also have a servant who is about to simmer into the air" Yukari chuckled as her eyes landed on a blushing Youmu.

"Ah, Youmu!" Yuyuko said and turned around, "I'm sorry, these two are such a distraction".

"N-not at all" the gardener coughed, trying to compose herself, "I shall get some tea ready".

"No need for that, Youmu" Yukari intervened as she opened a gap near Youmu, "If it is alright with Yuyuko, _we_ will be tending to her. That aside, there is somebody over at Eientei waiting for you".

Eirin concealed her amused smile at the sudden mask of surprise on Youmu's face, "Go ahead, she is waiting".

"Lady Yuyuko?".

Eirin and Yukari giving her the green light to go was one thing but in retrospect, Yuyuko was the only woman's orders Youmu would concede to.

"So diligent" the youkai praised in a complimentary yet antagonising tone, as was in her nature.

"It's okay, Youmu. You can go" the princess smiled, "I think I'm in capable hands with these two. Have fun and give my regards to Reisen".

Youmu bowed to her mistress, "Thank you!" she said, "I will be on my way in that case".

The trio waved the excited woman off as she went into the gap tunnel and Yukari closed it behind her.

"I think she'll return on cloud 9 with Myon" Yuyuko laughed warmly, content that Reisen and Youmu's relationship was flourishing.

"Well, we hope her mistress gets to experience it too".

The low and lust ridden way the sentence was said by Yukari made Yuyuko's body shudder, even more so when she felt two bodies press up behind her with hands returning their hold all over her.

Yuyuko happily collapsed back against them as the anticipation began to build at an alarming rate.

Time alone with both of her sage lovers wasn't often but when it did occur, Yuyuko soaked in _every_ second of it.

"That depends..entirely on you both".

 

 

***

 

 

The one thing Yuyuko was well aware of about her suitors was their tendency to uphold their objectives.

What they wanted, they saw to acquiring.

She'd watched Yukari for most of her existence do exactly that, getting her way with minimal effort it seemed like second nature. 

Then she had the luxury of being able to assess Eirin doing the same thing the moment they'd met during the Imperishable Night incident.

It was this trait in particular which made the sages such proficient lovers.

Both women were attentive and thorough with everything they did and making love wasn't out of the equation.

So as she stood there, enclosed between Yukari and Eirin, Yuyuko allowed herself to melt under their touch.

The moment Youmu had left, words became obsolete as she guided her sages out of the library and up to her bedroom.

It was only after the doors closed that sentences and sounds erupted like a volcanic reaction.

As Eirin undid the sash of the princess's kimono from the front, Yukari helped take the garment off from the back, sliding it over Yuyuko's shoulders and down her arms. Her cap was the next thing to be removed, courtesy of the lunarian who had leaned forward to Yuyuko's neck to provide her with slow and soft kisses which followed the curve of the pale skin. 

She moaned out Eirin's name with each print of the woman's lips whilst her hands roamed over her bare stomach and hips. Yukari's own wandering palms were mapping their way over Yuyuko's torso which collided with Eirin's. 

They'd only just begun and the princess was already in a state of excruciating pleasure. Just being pressed between the firm bodies made her feel like she was being dredged with warm liquid from the inside. 

It hadn't been too long since they'd indulged in the presence of each other but Yuyuko craved it like it'd been thousands of years since she'd been touched by Yukari and Eirin. 

Yuyuko felt Yukari skim an index finger down her spine till she unhooked her bra with one hand, bringing the princess further into the abyss of unbridled joy when warm hands covered her breasts quickly. 

She'd looked down to see the blonde squeezing gently as Eirin had placed her thumbs on the waistband of Yuyuko's underwear and pulled them off. 

Being completely exposed, seeing the hazy gaze in Eirin and Yukari's eyes, feeling their palms caress her body; _all_ of the sensations numbed Yuyuko. 

She grabbed onto Eirin's shoulders when the lunarian lifted her up, her legs wrapping around Eirin's waist like a vine. One look into the blue eyes was enough of an insinuation as to what the woman wanted to give to Yuyuko so she tugged down Eirin's dress, exposing her body whilst pushing against her stomach. 

"Eager.." was what the youkai chuckled into her lover's ear as her gloved hand moved its way to beneath Yuyuko's thighs. She helped keep Yuyuko steady between them when she pressed up against her back, covering her entirely. 

Eirin and Yukari tended to be in synch whenever they were with Yuyuko like this. All it took was one glance into each other's eyes and they _knew_ just how Yuyuko wanted it. 

And right now, she wanted them to take her senseless. 

With the way she was squirming against Eirin and arching her back towards Yukari, the two sages increased the stimulation on Yuyuko. 

Eirin helped propel the princess's movements by keeping her thighs up whilst rotating her own hips against her, ensuring Yuyuko's clit felt the toned texture of her stomach. She could feel the way Yuyuko was dribbling, her nub so heightened and hard that it made Eirin's own arousal increase.

Her blue eyes took note of Yukari's dress slipping down her shoulders as Yuyuko continued to move against the youkai, her shaky hand gripping the blonde locks slightly. If Yukari felt any pain by the firm tug, she didn't show it, instead opting to sink her mouth onto the side of Yuyuko's neck and sucked with intensity. 

Hearing the deep sigh was rewarding for both women; leading them to craving to hear more of the sensual sound. 

Yukari had dragged her hand up Yuyuko's thigh she was holding with the intent of burying her two finger's inside her lover's vulva.

The reaction from it was instant when Yuyuko cried out and threw her head back against the youkai's shoulder.

Her eyes slammed shut the more Yukari probed at the wet walls, climbing deeper till each phalanx was trapped between the pulsing muscles. 

Yukari groaned at feeling how drenched Yuyuko was through her glove, just as Eirin bit down on her own lip when the princess's thighs clamped harder against her hips. 

All three were panting out every single breath of air from their lungs whilst they moved to reach the pinnacles of pleasure. 

With Yuyuko's quarters empty, there was no need to restrain everything they were feeling, letting each decibel and moan echo into the bedroom. 

The heat of their love making caused Yuyuko to smile in euphoria as she came against her lovers. One hand was around Eirin's neck, the other resting behind Yukari's when Yuyuko lifted her head up and groaned out. 

She could feel both sages watching her as they continued making her shudder while the post orgasm haze ran rife throughout her body. 

Her thighs trembled whenever Yukari twirled her long fingers all around inside as Eirin's slick torso slowly ploughed against Yuyuko's clit, drawing it out for their lover as long as possible. 

All the way up until Yuyuko collapsed against Eirin's shoulder and Yukari rested her forehead against Yuyuko's sweat soaked back. 

She removed her fingers out of her lover and wrapped them around Yuyuko's waist. The material of her glove was doused in Yuyuko's release and the princess felt it coat her skin which made her shiver into the crook of Eirin's neck. 

It was an indication as to what the sages could do to her and Yuyuko reveled in it. 

Reveled in being surrounded by the two women she loved. 

Be it with both of them trapping her in their embrace. 

Or them sharing a meal and simply enjoying the conversation. 

Yuyuko _craved_ it all. 

 

"So.." Yukari started as she kissed Yuyuko's shoulder blade, "How are we doing on the taking you to cloud 9 aspect?". 

"Hmm, it is a good start" Yuyuko murmured in content, " _Such_ a good start". 

Eirin could hear the tinge of humour laced in lust and smiled at Yukari when she looked up at the youkai. 

"Well, lucky for you. We have got all night to make sure you remain on said cloud, sweetheart". 

"I assume Youmu will be preoccupied with Reisen so, tonight is truly about us doting on you" Eirin added before kissing Yuyuko's temple. 

Yukari moved her head forward and joined her lips against Eirin's in a tender act of reiterating that the sentiments were the same for them as well. 

Not that it needed to be voiced out as it was something they all were aware of about their relationship. 

Including with Kanako & Byakuren. 

Yuyuko could hear the soft sounds of Eirin and Yukari savouring their mouths together in a languid manner as their fingers continued touching her. 

It made the princess breath out in respite, knowing that the two sages held the same level of adoration and respect for each other as they did for her. 

She snuggled up against Eirin while keeping a hold of Yukari's arm that was still on her hip. It gave her time to compose her thoughts and prepare for the night ahead. 

"I'm quite happy to sit back and enjoy you both doing that" she laughed softly when she felt a trail of damp liquid crawl down the shoulder Eirin & Yukari were leaning over. 

The duo ended their tongues engaging in a sensual dance to notice the drop on Yuyuko's skin. 

They smiled at the princess's swaying mind before Eirin licked up the trail off of Yuyuko's shoulder and kissed the spot. 

"I am sure you wouldn't, however, we have _so_ much more to offer you" she said, her eyes landing on the violet orbs ahead of her, "Right, Yukarin?".

"Indeed" the blonde replied and gently lifted Yuyuko up so that she could see the woman, "All you have to do is relax and let us take you away from here".

Yuyuko glanced between her lovers, pulling them both closer as they lowered her down to the futon on the ground. 

The bed wouldn't be enough to enact the level of love making they had planned for their princess, so they'd prepared Yuyuko's room prior to arriving at the library.  

"Well, I've always had an issue when it comes to not being able to deny anything either of you want". 

"You make it sound terrible" Yukari teased and moved away as Eirin placed her down on the pillow. 

Yuyuko let out a pleasant sigh, her eyes taking in the sight of the sages now on their knees and next to her, "I didn't say that" she replied whilst watching them remove their clothing. 

Her throat felt patched as their bodies were free of anything constricting their beauty. 

Yuyuko felt like she'd been granted access to heaven. 

A heaven where she was treasured and loved by two goddesses. 

Goddesses that were eager to spend every second surveying Yuyuko's mind and body with their lips and words. 

"We thought so" Eirin laughed after crawling up to Yuyuko, Yukari doing the same on the other side, "You are undeniable, after all". 

"As are you two" the princess answered with a coy tone, "But you already know that".

"I think we need to show you why that is and more importantly, why _you_ are" Yukari said. 

Yukari and Eirin rested near Yuyuko, their bodies fitting snuggly against her whilst mouths and digits resumed their rightful place on her skin. 

" _There isn't much else in this world which I yearn for other than you both, so please, make me yours"_. 

That was the last sentence Yuyuko could coherently speak as Yukari covered her lips, allowing Eirin to fit her mouth over her neck. 

She surrendered to the influx of passion and love her sages were bestowing upon her, relief and longing filling every inch of skin and nerves. 

There truly was nothing more that Yuyuko required, she couldn't be more happy in her life now than she ever had been. 

Because she had friends she cherished and lovers worth enduring the pain she had suffered from in the past. 

For Yuyuko, her life was complete. 

The border which was once broken in Yuyuko's world, was now sealed by a moon so vivid and a star so bright. 


End file.
